


Egon's Dragon, Revisited

by EasilyDistractedJedi



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilyDistractedJedi/pseuds/EasilyDistractedJedi
Summary: Egon's son isn't exactly what the Ghostbusters expected, but can he convince them to keep him alive and safe?
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Hidden in Plain Sight

The Ecto-2’s engines thrummed to a stop, and he pulled the key out of the ignition, sighing deeply.  


He wandered over to the old well, looked down. He found the steel ladder, gingerly stepped down its creaking rungs and leaped down the rest of the way.  


Warmth filled the room as he entered. Smoke curled beneath the stone doorway, as if the room behind it was on fire.  


“Dada?” came a deep snarl from the room.  


***  
Janine slammed the phone into the receiver and puffed air between her fiery red lips. She had had enough from the mayor, the journalists AND the museum that day—the Ghostbusters were on a big assignment, one that rivaled Gozer’s return.  


They wheeled into the firehouse with the siren blasting. Janine covered her ears, yelled at them, her voice drowned out by the wails.  


Egon fumbled the switch to the siren, blushing, the only one capable of reading her lips—a string of cussing at the guys—through the din.  


She stopped as soon as they hauled out of the Ecto-2, looking haggard and worn, their suits torn and covered in patches of ash.  


“I know we live in a firehouse but what the hell!” Janine scolded them, taking her tone down from screaming to scowling.  


“Our proton packs have been overheating like crazy!” Peter snarled at Egon, who sheepishly hauled two up to his lab, not looking back. “And this genius has almost gone and gotten our asses killed by misfiring wands, and two traps backfired today! The damn ghosts got loose before any of us knew what the hell had happened!”  


Janine’s mouth shaped into an “O” of shock.  


Ray shook his head, sighing. “Egon’s been totally distracted! I have no idea what’s gotten into him lately! I told him to keep away from Tobin’s Spirit Guide before bed!”  


“Janine, do you have any clue as to what’s up with the professor?” Winston paced back and forth in front of her desk.  


“No,” Janine honestly answered. She looked up at Egon’s lab in concern. “In fact…most nights before I leave…I’ve noticed the Ecto is missing from the garage. I thought it was one of you taking it out for more research with this museum monster situation!”  


“Hold on,” Peter hissed. “You mean to tell me, my dear secretary, that our car just…disappears…every night?! And I don’t know about it!!”  


“Well…!” Janine stammered, chewing on her lip. The guys folded their arms and looked hard at her.  


“I can’t believe it!” Peter threw up his hands, storming off into the kitchen. “You think you know a person!”  


“Janine,” Ray sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration, “I know you and Egon…well. You both have gotten to know each other pretty well over the years. Maybe you could talk to him, make sense out of this.”  


“Yeah, or Dr. V’s gonna have all of our heads!” Winston chuckled, shaking his head.  


“Alright,” Janine hesitantly walked over to the stairwell leading to Egon’s lab. She looked back at Ray and Winston. Ray encouraged her with a nod.  


Janine wandered up the stairs and took in a deep breath. She knocked on Egon’s door gently.  


“What is it?!” he snapped at her through the glass.  


“Egon? It’s me,” Janine mumbled into the door. “We gotta talk.”  


Egon opened the door, looked away from her. He waved her in. He shut the door behind her, locked it.  


“What would you like to discuss, Ms. Melnitz?” Egon sat behind his cluttered desk, folding his hands. He looked very much the part of aged professor, his jumpsuit hung neatly in one corner, a chalkboard filled with equations in unintelligible chalk scrawl behind him, his tweed suit and tie nearly blending into the chalkboard.  


“The Ecto, for starters,” Janine crossed her legs and her arms, staring around the room rather than boring into his eye sockets with her laser-like stare.  


“Ah,” Egon’s cool demeanor instantly shifted into mild panic. “That.”  


He started to pace, wandering over to his bookshelf. He pulled a tome off the shelf and set it before her nervously.  


“Egon, don’t tell me you’re making trips to the library in the Ecto, are ya?!” Janine smirked, half scolding, half serious.  


“No,” he flatly denied, and opened the text to a page with a beautiful print of a dragon fighting a knight, surrounded by Latin text. “Janine…do you remember…the Rolls Royce Incident?”  


Janine tilted her head, frowned, pursed her lips. Then, it dawned on her.  


“Egon…you didn’t.”  


“He’s my offspring, Janine,” Egon tried to reason with her, to reason with emotion. “I can’t just leave him in the New England countryside, alone, with nobody to guide him.”  


“Egon…you can’t raise a…!”  


Egon shushed her, racing around the desk to stand beside her. He held her hands in his.  


“We can’t tell the guys,” he mumbled in a hushed whisper. “I have been making trips to see him, alone. I’ve been teaching him about his ancestors, about the dragons of the past. I love him, Janine.”  


“Egon…” Janine paused. She felt his hands move gently up to her cheeks, brushing her short red hair back.  


“You’ve been patient, you’ve kept my absence a secret, and I sincerely appreciate it,” he mumbled.  


“Egon…the guys are gonna kill me if we don’t admit what you’ve been doing…!” Janine sighed.  


“I will come forward,” Egon looked down at her lovingly. “I just have to make one more trip tonight.”  


“Egon, you can’t! Dr. V’s already pissed!” Janine pleaded. Egon kissed her forehead tenderly.  


“Then we can make this a date,” Egon offered slyly.  


Janine rested her head on his chest. He held her close.  


“…well…since you put it that way…fine,” Janine relented. Egon grinned. “Manipulative bastard,” she added. He grinned wider, as did she.  


“Thank you,” Egon pressed his lips against hers. He felt her hips press into his, and grunted softly.  


“Yeah…yeah,” Janine rolled her eyes after the kiss. “Whatever you say, Dr. Spengler.”  


Egon came downstairs first, followed by Janine. She waited at the top of the stairs, looking down, waiting for their response before joining him.  


“Ah, Dr. Spengler!” Peter emerged from the kitchen, setting a cup of coffee on Janine’s desk.  


“Dr. Venkman,” Egon addressed him, then the others. “Ray. Winston.”  


“So!” Peter folded his arms, his classic smirk plastered all over his face. “Care to tell us why our packs have been acting up lately?”  


“I haven’t updated the charging units,” Egon admitted, a tinge of shame seeping into his words.  


“Ah,” Peter nodded. Ray looked at the floor, shaking his head. Winston raised an eyebrow. “Egon. You’re supposed to charge the packs each night when we leave. That way, they are ready to go. Why, exactly, hasn’t this been happening? Hmmm?”  


“Well…you see…I’ve…been thinking.”  


“About what, exactly?!” Peter snarled. Ray gave him a dark look, then looked gently at Egon.  


“Is it this museum entity?” Ray wondered, excited. “Have you found anything in Tobin’s Guide? This is big, almost as big as Gozer!”  


“No…not exactly…”  


“Okay…” Peter sighed, frustrated.  


“Look…Egon,” Winston cut in. “I may not know as much as you three about ghosts, but I know when a man is thinking that much about something, there’s trouble. So tell us. What’s been goin’ on?”  


“…it’s…”  


“It’s me,” Janine entered the floorspace. She stood next to Egon, coaxed his hand from his coat pocket. “He’s been thinking about me. Haven’t you, Egon?”  


Egon nodded, blushing.  


The guys breathed a collective sigh of relief. “Egon, you dog!” Peter punched him in the shoulder, making him wince. “Taking advantage of our dear old secretary!”  


“I am not old!” Janine huffed, squinting angrily at Peter. Peter grinned, sipped his coffee.  


“We have made plans tonight…” Egon mumbled shyly.  


“Yeah, he’s gonna take me out to this new place downtown! It’s gonna be great!” Janine squealed.  


“I’m happy for you, Spengs,” Ray smiled. “As far as I am concerned, you both have my blessing.”  


“Thanks, Reverend,” Peter rolled his eyes.  


“Hope it goes well!” Winston smiled at Egon. “Speaking of dates, I gotta head home. The wife’s gonna kill me if I don’t get in by 9 this time around, ghosts or no ghosts!”  


“See you, Winston,” everyone sent him off. Ray wandered over to the remaining packs and put them in Egon’s lab. He noticed the open book on his desk, and the dragon illustration, but said nothing of it.  


“Well, I’ve got to borrow Tobin’s Guide again, if you don’t mind,” Ray added after returning to Janine’s desk. “I have a hunch about this entity we’ve encountered…!”  


“Go for it,” Peter waved him off. He strolled away, coffee in hand. “You kids have fun, and don’t ding the Ecto!”  


“Right,” Janine rolled her eyes.  


“I heard that!” Peter huffed, wandering over to his bunk for the evening.  


“Well…looks like we’ve got the all-clear,” Janine mumbled to Egon, her eyes shining.  


“It would seem so…”  


“Let me get my coat.”  


“Of course,” Egon nodded as he started the car. “Now…Janine. I must warn you, he’s gotten a lot…larger…since you last saw him,” he began as they backed out of the firehouse and drove toward the highway.  


“Whaddya mean…larger?” Janine swallowed nervously. Egon sighed. He adjusted his glasses at a stoplight.  


“…well…dragons grow exceedingly fast, and are usually the size of a small building. This dragon…although confined…is no less prone to such growth,” Egon explained.  


“So you’re saying this thing’s the size of a house!” Janine nearly shouted. “Egon…you sure this damn thing’s not gonna eat me!”  


“Oh, no, he won’t! I promise,” Egon tried to reassure her. “I’ve been feeding him a steady diet of hot dogs and cheesesteaks.”  


“Oh, gee, that sounds reassuring,” Janine countered. “It eats meat, and I’m made of that, what’s to say this thing won’t get hungry and change its mind!”  


“I’ve trained him…to recognize you,” Egon continued.  


“What! How…wait…!” Janine realized. She blushed, embarrassed and angry. “So that’s why I keep losing my panties lately! I thought you had a fetish or somethin’, not a friggin’ pet dragon!”  


Egon smiled, blushing as well.  


Janine grinned, looked away. “Well, we can talk about that later, for now, let’s get this dragon situation settled…!”  


“Alright,” Egon mumbled. They were quiet for a while, listening to the radio.  


The music changed to a static hiss as the Ecto pulled up to an abandoned farm. Janine had fallen asleep on Egon’s shoulder.  


“Janine,” he whispered. “We’re here.”  


“Huh?” she sat up, wiping the drool away, fixing her own glasses. Egon and Janine got out of the car and walked over to the well.  


A deep growl rattled the old stones of the well. Janine jumped, startled. Egon rubbed her shoulders.  


“I will go in first,” he offered. “After all, he knows me best, and I don’t want you to get hurt. If I don’t come back, start the car.”


	2. A Tail to Tell

Janine nodded, looking in trepidation at the hole in the well. Egon climbed in with practiced ease, using his borrowed construction helmet to see.

The growl became a kind of purr, a mewl of “Dada!”

Egon looked at the large blue dragon tenderly. He ran a hand along his massive, scaly muzzle. The dragon’s eyes were closed in bliss at his touch.

“Dada! You came back!” the dragon huffed.

“I brought someone I would like you to meet, Loci,” Egon announced. The dragon’s eyes opened, a brilliant emerald within a sea of sapphire scales.

“Lady friend,” the dragon knew. “I could smell her with you as you arrived.”

Egon blushed. “Now, Loci…she is scared of you. I told her you won’t hurt her, and you have met her before. But I want you to approach her slowly. I will go with you.”

“Dada, will she hurt me?”

“No! No, of course not,” Egon reassured. “She is my friend, and she hasn’t hurt anyone.”

“Okay,” the dragon snaked its neck around and Egon sat behind his head. The dragon slunk through its opened passageway and made its way toward the well.

“Egon!” Janine called down. She leaped back in fright as the dragon’s huge head barreled through the well and Egon had to duck down to avoid being crushed during the movement.

“Hello,” the dragon chuffed, smoke rising from its maws. “I am Loci, son of Egon, brave and wise,” he grunted.

Janine felt like passing out.

“I…I forgot…how…big this dragon was! And now it’s even bigger! Oh, Egon, be careful,” Janine fell back on her rump and scooted back, shielding her face with one arm. The dragon flapped its leathery wings once, blasting air toward her and causing the soil around the three of them to whirlwind.

“Don’t worry about me, Janine,” Egon yelled over the flapping of Loci’s wings. “Loci…land!”

“Yes, dada,” the dragon obeyed, and Janine stood, wiping the dirt off of her coat and dress. She straightened her glasses, still stunned that the beast even listened to Egon at all.

Egon dismounted from Loci’s neck, and rushed toward Janine, making sure she was alright.

“You’re not hurt?” he asked right away. Janine just shook her head no, gawking at the dragon resting in the grass. He led her to Loci, his warm hand wrapped around hers gently. “Loci, I would like you to meet Janine.”

“Lady friend,” Loci addressed Janine, smoke puffing from his mouth and nostrils.

“H-h-hello,” Janine stammered. Egon wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her from fainting as much as displaying that she was with him.

“I smashed car last time, to protect you!” Loci remembered.

“Yes,” Janine nodded, looking at Egon cautiously. Egon nodded at her and looked at Loci simultaneously. “I hope you don’t do that with this one! My boss’ll kill us both!”

The dragon tilted his head, confused by the statement. “Kill? Dada, are you in danger?!”

“No, no!” Egon rushed closer to soothe the dragon, who was readying his wings. “It’s…a euphemism. A saying. It just means we will be in trouble!”

“Trouble! Hurt?” Loci wondered, even more confused.

“Not hurt physically, although financially and emotionally…” Janine trailed off. Egon shushed her.

“She means it’s not good to crush the car, and we don’t want that,” Egon explained patiently.

“Oh,” the dragon lifted his head, closing his eyes in understanding. “Okay.”

“He has a hard time understanding metaphors and euphemisms,” Egon turned to Janine, mumbling quietly. “I tried to teach him some, but I too struggle with phrases like those sometimes. It’s best to be direct with language around him for now. Say what you mean, and mean what you say.”

“I see,” Janine squinted at Egon, and smiled at the dragon. “So…Loci…do you know about spores, molds and fungus?” Egon beamed and the dragon opened its jaws in a giant toothy grin.

“Dada taught me all about mushrooms and lichens, and I know lots of moss too!” he said proudly.

“And slime, don’t forget that, you found an ectoplasm source, didn’t you!”

“Oh yes, I flew over the village ruins and I found green slime, it made dada happy,” Loci remembered.

“I took some samples back to the lab…I think I know where Slimer originated from!” Egon explained. “And, better yet, I think I can connect this back to the bust we’re stuck on with the museum…!”

“That’s great!” Janine smiled. “But Egon…how’re we gonna tell the guys about…the…dragon!”

“I can hide, dada!” Loci pleaded.

“I can’t keep him hidden forever, Janine…!” Egon pointed out. “He’s growing much faster than I anticipated. I fear a major zoo or other organization might take him from me. The only safe place for him is here or…”

“Oh no,” Janine folded her arms. “Not the…!”

“…firehouse,” Egon’s shoulders slumped at her instant rejection of his idea.

“Egon, we can barely fit all of us in there, much less the Ecto and a working lab,” Janine argued. “There is no way on God’s green Earth you’re gonna fit this dragon into our place!”

“The sewers…”

“Uh…no,” Janine shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Not gonna have another mutant reptile crawling around down there, bad enough we’ve got a rat problem!”

“Well…where else…”

They looked at each other. “The museum!”

“The halls are big enough, there is basement space…”

“Hold on though…how are we gonna…transport him?” Janine waved her arms, emphasizing the dragon’s size.

“I’m making a portal designed to allow ghosts to travel between our world and the spirit realm,” Egon wondered aloud. “If there is a way I can make dragons…and humans…travel between places, too…”

“I dunno, Egon…” Janine watched the dragon test its flamethrowing capabilities on a nearby rabbit, chomping it down in one gulp. “…you’d better hurry up with somethin’, this dragon’s gonna be too big to handle!”

Egon smirked at her, and she smiled back, weak in the knees despite her frustration.

“Loci, I think it’s time to go back into the well!” Egon called to the dragon. The dragon’s eyes burned in protest.

“Dada, I like being outside, can I stay here and wait for you?”

“No, Loci, you must hide, I cannot risk you being seen,” Egon climbed atop the dragon’s neck.

“But why, dada?” the dragon whined.

He wandered delicately past Janine and slumped sadly back into his chamber in the well.

“Well, Loci, it’s…it’s complicated,” Egon sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He dismounted and gave the dragon a hug. “But I will return, and I will find a way for you to be with me more often. I promise.”

“Okay, dada,” the dragon replied sadly. His eyes suddenly brightened. “Dada?” he asked as Egon started to climb the ladder out.

“Yes, Loci?”

“Bring lady friend too,” he commanded. “I like her.”

Egon smiled. “Of course.”


	3. Bring Me A Higher Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon struggles to let Loci go, but realizes in the end it is for the best for everyone, including himself...

Egon tossed and turned all night. The guys definitely noticed, and Ray sat up in the middle of the night, watching Egon thrash about, shielding his face in fear, screaming about a dragon.

“Ray, please, take your Stay Puft doll and have him eat it, for the love of…!” Peter growled, infuriated.

“Shh…” Ray shushed the others, who were groaning in anger and exhaustion.

“…Janine! Take cover…Loci! Don’t!!”

“Loki?” Winston wondered, confused by Egon’s rambling.

“No…not Loki, god of chaos…Loci, as in Genus Loci!” Ray gasped, finally putting the pieces together. “Remember when we visited that place in the country, with a well, and the…”

“Dragon!!” Winston, Peter and Ray cried out together. Egon stopped and awoke from the night terror, sweat pouring down his face and neck. He tore off his nightshirt and shook out his blonde pompadour, replaced his red framed lenses.

“What!” Egon chewed his lip nervously, realizing too late he must have given himself away in his sleep.

“Egon, you’re not serious about finding that dragon again?!” Peter rushed over, grabbing Egon by the shoulders firmly. He scowled angrily at Egon.

“Now…it isn’t as bad as you presume…”

“You told Janine to get down, and have been screaming about fire,” Winston shook his head. “That seems pretty bad, Egon.”

“Is the dragon possessed?” Ray wondered. “It was controlled by the wizard last time!”

“No!” Egon snarled defensively. Peter let go of his grip and sat on the nearby bunk, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “No…all I intend on doing is…getting rid of it.”

“The thing is still alive?!” Peter hissed.

“Very much so,” Egon sighed, looking down at the floor. The guys stood around him, arms folded or pacing.

“Egon, dragons are all extinct, and you can’t possibly think it would survive in the city!” Ray argued.

“Loci is none of your concern!” Egon stood, his hands at his side balled into fists. He scowled at all of them furiously. “And I will make sure he will not be trouble for any of us!”

The guys stood, stunned at his sudden anger. They were silent for a few moments.

Then, Peter mumbled, “Well, big guy, setting a dragon loose in New York isn’t exactly the best look for us!”

“Yeah, I mean, he’s not exactly Lady Liberty…we can’t control this beast with slime…!” Winston nodded.

Egon sat down, sighing, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and sadly. “He’s my son…my child. I’ve abandoned him to a dingy dark well in the middle of nowhere for nearly five years. I need to set him free, so I can let him go.”

Ray sat next to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a gentle encouraging hug. “Egon…we’re not going to hurt the dragon! We just want to know how you intend on sending him back to his home dimension.”

“I’ve been working on a portal…it hasn’t been functional yet.”

“I can help you,” Ray smiled, and plopped Tobin’s Spirit Guide into Egon’s lap. “I’ve been reading about dragons since you left the book on your desk open…and I think I have a way to lure Loci into his home dimension. Remember how he loves music? Music is the key! We’ll work on that…while you set the portal.”

“Do you think he and Libby have the same taste in music?” Peter teased. Winston grinned.

“Hey, anything is possible, and positive energy to send a dragon off has got to work!”

“We should get back to sleep, Janine’ll be here in a few hours…” Peter suggested.

“Oh…right…” Egon sighed. “I’m sorry for the noise. My night terrors have been getting to me again.”

“It’s okay, man, everyone has bad dreams once in a while,” Winston squeezed his shoulder, and wandered back to his bunk to lie down.

The others laid down in their bunks. Egon sighed, setting his lenses on the desk near his bunk and tried to get back to sleep.

***

Janine had a busy day, reassuring the curator of the museum that the Ghostbusters were on the job. They were out in the Ecto-1, and Slimer chirred as it wheeled back into the firehouse at the end of the day. The guys slumped out of the car, looking beyond exhausted.

“Janine, let the mayor go to voicemail,” Peter groaned as he headed toward his locker.

“Sure thing, Dr. V,” Janine forced a smile. She sought Egon’s eyes. He looked haggard, and tried hard not to yawn as he staggered past her desk. “Egon? You sure you’re okay for tonight?” She reached out, touched his arm. He paused.

“I’ll be fine, Janine,” Egon smiled softly at her, his eyes betraying his sadness.

“Okay, well, I’ll clock out in a few,” Janine sighed. She watched him leave and Slimer looked concerned. “I know, Slimer…he looks tired. I don’t know if going out is the best idea…but if he insists…I’m gonna take it!”

The guys departed for their bunks early, save Egon. Egon wore his best suit and tie, stunning Janine.

“Egon! You look amazing!” she purred, her eyes lighting up on seeing him. He grinned.

“Thank you, Janine,” Egon reached out for her hand. “Let’s go out for a drive…”

“I feel underdressed!” Janine lamented as he drove the Ecto-1 toward the countryside.

“Nonsense, Janine,” Egon squeezed her hand. “No matter what you’re wearing, you’re beautiful.”

“Egon…you feeling okay?” Janine raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re not usually this forward!”

“Well…it’s the last night Loci will see me,” Egon mumbled sadly. “And I wanted to make this a date for us, too.”

“Oh…oh Egon…I had no idea…” Janine whispered softly. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sad, he will be okay…I thought flying over the city with a little music will help him take the loss easier…”

“Right…” Janine chewed her lip, looked out the window.

They pulled into the dirt road with the well, and Egon hustled down the ladder. It lit up and Loci rumbled, “DADA!” happily.

“Loci?” Egon smiled. “We’re going to fly over the city tonight.”

Loci hummed happily and soon he emerged with Egon on his neck. “Lady friend!”

Janine waved nervously. Egon helped her up, and she sat in front of him. She put her radio in front of her.

Loci flapped his wings and ascended as the first stars twinkled overhead.

_Think about it, there must be a higher love  
Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above  
Without it, life is wasted time  
Look inside your heart, and I'll look inside mine_

Janine and Egon felt Loci humming happily, vibrating stronger as he flew in time with the music.

The clouds parted and Loci swooped down over the city, the skyscrapers lit like the stars above them. He weaved between the buildings, heading toward the harbor.

_Things look so bad everywhere  
In this whole world, what is fair?  
We walk the line and try to see  
Fallin' behind in what could be, oh_

“Dada, what that?” Loci warbled as he flew over the Statue of Liberty.

“That’s Lady Liberty,” Egon tried not to choke up in his reply. Janine leaned back, looking up at him tenderly.

_Bring me a higher love  
Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?_

_Worlds are turnin', and we're just hanging on  
Facing our fear, and standin' out there alone  
A yearning, yeah, and it's real to me  
There must be someone who's feeling for me_

“She is holding fire!” Loci noted as he banked and circled the statue. “She must be a dragon!”

“She is fierce, and true, like one, I suppose,” Egon smiled. He felt the tears fall. Janine pressed her lips into his softly, shushing him as Loci flew over the Atlantic and looped back toward the Hudson river.

“Dada?” Loci wondered.

“Yes, Loci?” Egon huskily warbled.

“I love you,” Loci mumbled shyly, and Egon smiled, as did Janine.

“I will always love you too,” Egon reassured the dragon.

Soon, they landed by the well. Loci wandered in, yawning.

“Good night, dada,” Loci gruffed, and Egon exited the well. He ran to Janine, and held her tight.

Egon cried silently, and Janine rubbed his back and shoulders softly.

“He will get home alright,” Janine reassured him.

“I…Janine…I don’t usually display emotion like this about a supernatural creature!” Egon whimpered.

“You love him, and you’re letting him go,” Janine smiled, kissing him tenderly. “It’s okay. I don’t think any less of you for it.”

“Janine…thank you…” Egon sighed. Janine polished his lenses, set them back on his face.

“You wanna head back to the firehouse?” she suggested, her arms around his waist.

“Is your place available? I don’t want to be alone this evening…”

Janine blushed as Egon leaned down and smothered her in a soft kiss.

“..sure…!” Janine nuzzled him after breaking the kiss.

They drove back in the Ecto-1, and Egon held Janine for the rest of the night, less afraid and hurt than he had been in months.


End file.
